ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gan Q (Legacy Continuity)
Gan Q is an alien Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Hailing from some unknown alternate dimension, the odd creature known as Gan Q appeared on the Earth of this universe in 2017. The AKDF was quickly dispatched to investigate the beast and determine if it was friendly or hostile. When their jets arrived on the scene, Gan Q immediately began to attack them, downing two of their jets but before the third could be blasted by Gan Q's Eye Cannon, Ultraman Legacy appeared and blocked the attack with his barrier. The Ultra landed on the ground to battle this odd creature. After the horrible pun of calling Gan Q an "eyesore" he grabbed the beast by it's "horns" and began to kick Gan Q in the ...uuhh....chest? Stomach? Let's just say center I guess.....repeatedly, even as Gan Q attempted to strike Legacy with it's arms. Gan Q fired a powerful blast from his eye, knocking Legacy back. The Ultra regained his footing, only for Gan Q to attack him again with multiple physical blows, knocking Legacy around before blasting him again. Gan Q walked towards Legacy to finish him off. All of a sudden, a blade cut straight through Gan Q's eye. Gan Q seemed to survive this if briefly, before the being who had stabbed Gan Q started to cut downward, slicing the blade through the odd looking Kaiju, eventually bisecting him. Gan Q's halves fell over, as the Kaiju died. Behind him stood Redman, his knife at the ready. Legacy could do nothing but look up and stare at the alien, confused by his sudden appearance as always. Redman simply performed his battle salute and turned to fly away, only to find the blade of Ultraman Sect, who had also appeared on the scene, being held to his neck. "Who are you....and what do you want..." asked Sect. Redman did not respond, ducking under Sect's blade and parrying it away with his knife. "I will exterminate these monsters. Do not stand in my way" said Redman, before teleporting away as Sect was about to strike him. After the battle with Gan Q, Legacy and Sect met in their human forms to discuss Redman's appearance, unsure if he was an ally or an enemy. They both decided to stop Redman if they needed to, before parting ways. Gan Q would later become a component of the chimera monster Five King. Abilities * Dimensional Travel: Gan Q can teleport great distances as well as between dimensions. He appears to be incapable of short-range teleportation however, hence why such abilities were never used in combat. * Missile Absorb: Gan Q can absorb any missiles fired at him into his body. * Energy Eye Cannon Blast: Gan Q can launch powerful, explosive energy blasts replicas of his eye of energy from his eye. These replica blasts are extremely powerful, made entirely of energy and have a very destructive force, capable of sending opponents flying with a single hit while also creating large explosions that rival his own size. * Mini-Eye Cannon: Gan Q can launch smaller, versions of its Eye Cannons from the smaller eyes on its arms and legs. Trivia * Gan Q was suggested by BigD2003. He is another Kaiju I intended to get to anyway. *insert Gaia LD joke here. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Gan Q Variations